Thia
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: Harry Potter grows up with the Dursleys a girl rather than a boy, Hyacinth Potter. As a girl, how will Potter's life be different? Starts Year 1, goes through entirety of Hogwarts years. Will be Tom Riddle(Voldemort)/Harry Potter, Tom Riddle(Voldemort)/Hyacinth Potter with surprise side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I make no money off this writing, Harry Potter belongs to J. , as well as other affiliates such as Scholastic Books, etc. I claim no ownership over any characters or plot that I have borrowed from the books and movies for this fanfiction.

 **Summary** : Harry Potter grows up with the Dursleys a girl rather than a boy, Hyacinth Potter. As a girl, how will Potter's life be different? Starts Year 1, goes through entirety of Hogwarts years. Will be Tom Riddle(Voldemort)/Harry Potter, Tom Riddle(Voldemort)/Hyacinth Potter.

Hyacinth Potter had been left on the doorstep of one Number 4 Privet Drive at a tender young age. While her aunt and uncle had been blessed by the birth of their baby boy Dudley, Petunia Dursley had always wanted a little girl to primp and pamper. However, the arrival of her niece on her doorstep was unwelcome. For many reasons. As the baby grew throughout the years she never acted out, but strange things happened all around her. Small things that no one besides the Dursleys seemed to notice.

She would pop away at the last moment before a punishment and end up on the roof! Needless to say she was punished more harshly after that, and that particular freakishness had never happened again. Petunia knew that this girl had inherited her sister's freakishness, and the fact that everything else about the girl otherwise was so perfect, so pristine, it made Petunia's teeth grind.

Many girls grow up playing with Barbies, little dolls to dress up and play with. Some girls simply collect the clothing, building a fashion line for their various blonde playthings. Other girls act out elaborate dramas, creating worlds within their toys, and lives. Other girls still, abuse their toys. They cut chunks out of the Barbie's hair, throw them across rooms, hold their tiny plastic limbs over fire to watch them melt. Petunia enjoyed her neice's presence rather like the last of the girls, and as they saw from Petunia that it was acceptable, Vernon and Dudley quickly caught on and joined as well.

Hyacinth, despite the abuse she faced at the hands of her relatives, grew up quietly. This was her place and she had long since learned to take it with a grain of salt. Her mouth watered at the mere thought. Oh what she would do for some salt, for any sort of food product. She placed a hand on her small, taut stomach and grumbled, "Stop. Don't make any noise. If you wake everyone up we won't eat for days. Just... shut up."

Hyacinth Potter was small, even for someone who had just turned eleven. Her milky brown hair waved down just past her shoulders unevenly. Petunia tried every other week to cut it shorter, the dull silver scissors scraping harshly against Hyacinth's ears and the back of her neck. However it always grew back, messier with each session of scissors.

Today Hyacinth was cooking breakfast. Cooking was her very favorite chore, and she couldn't help but wonder if the Dursleys had remembered her birthday was today, and had told her to cook because they knew she liked it better than her other chores. Hyacinth had a single glaring flaw, though many would say it was a gift. She always saw the best in people, even the very worst of people.

Focused on flipping the bacon and frying the eggs, Hyacinth frowned as she heard the doorbell ring.

Vernon sneered at her, "Hurry up, girl, and get that door! Hyacinth hurried to comply, quickly plating him up his breakfast, along with Dudley's and Petunia's, and went to open the door. She eyed the purple smoothie on the counter on her way out of the kitchen, already half-consumed by Petunia. Each morning her Aunt would buy a smoothie from the local convenience store, determined to drink its healthy contents and lose weight. However, as the taste was quite awful, Hyacinth usually found the remainder thrust her way, her meal for the day. She really couldn't complain. It was more than nothing, and she had lived off of nothing for far too long, far too often over the years of her youth.

Reaching the door, she turned the knob and slowly pulled the door in, ready to greet the guest. When she did she found herself staring at an enormous cloud of black puffy clothing. She looked up, green eyes meeting onyx and she shook herself. Where were her manners? She would be getting it later if Aunt Petunia found out she was just standing there like a dunce. "Hello, sir. Might I ask who you are?"

The man looked irritated and scowled at her, "My name is Professor Snape, master of potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am here to speak with Miss Hyacinth Potter."

Hyacinth had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from bubbling up. Was this man crazy or something? He was here to speak with her? She didn't know anyone! And what was this about a school of wizardry? Clearly insane. Clearing her throat she immediately began to recite in an almost bored tone what she had been forced to rehearse to say, "I'm sorry sir, but no one lives here by that name. Would you now please kindly depart from this doorstep?"

She moved to close the door but a swift hand stopped it and a large black-shoed foot thrust itself into the doorway. The man loomed over her, taking step after step until he was in the house. "S-sir?"

The dour man pushed past her and made his way toward the kitchen and Hyacinth's eyes widened behind her long bangs. _No, no, no!_

The man had already made it into the next room and was staring at her relatives with something akin to disgust. Aunt Petunia's fork had stopped midair on its way to her mouth and she began to sputter quite ridiculously, "Wh-wh-what are y-you doing here, Snape?"

"Why Tuney," sneered the man, "I'm surprised you recognize me after all these years." He pointed a wooden stick at her, "Where is the girl?"

Her aunt's eyes flickered to her form and back to the man, saying nothing, alarm wide in her eyes. Why was she so afraid of a guy with a branch?

The man, Snape she supposed, looked at her and his mouth set in a firm line. "You? Potter?"

Hyacinth swallowed and nodded. Who was this man?

"As I said, I am Professor Snape of Hogwarts school, and I am here to accompany Miss Potter to pick up her things for the next schoolyear."

She dearly regretted it the moment she opened her mouth but she whispered, "Excuse me, sir. That can't be right. You see, I don't go to school. Let alone go to this Hogwhatsit school. I'm sorry, sir."

Snape's eyes widened for a moment before he straightened his cuffs. "I see. I understand now, _completely_." His words sounded like ice as he sent a glare toward her aunt and uncle.

Vernon's face had become a deep purple and he shouted out suddenly, "Just take her then. Get her out of our house, you can have her!"

The dark-eyed man's face contorted into a cruel smile, "Yes, yes I will take her." He began to stride out of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "School will start on September 1st, and end in late June." He tossed a glare back at her, "You, Potter, come."

Unable to comprehend what was happening but not wanting to disobey an order from anyone, Hyacinth hastened to follow, her tattered flip flops slapping between the hot pavement outside and her feet.

The man stopped abruptly halfway down the street, looking around quickly before turning to her. "Take my arm." He held his arm out slightly and Hyacinth's small fingers wound around it slowly.

"Okay," she responded slowly. "Thank you for coming to get me." She was about to say that she'd only been off the property once before, to take the bus to the library to learn to read. She had been gone all day and when she had returned her Aunt and Uncle had been furious. Her Aunt had backhanded her before her Uncle dragged her off for a more severe punishment. Hyacinth's back straightened slightly, feeling the slight scars flex as she did so. She didn't want anyone to know what those people had done to her. Instead she asked, "Where are we going?"

She heard, "Diagon Alley," before she felt a tugging sensation and suddenly she was being pulled every which way before everything stopped, and she heard the chatter of people and saw large robes and pointy hats everywhere. She felt the abrupt need to vomit but held it in, swallowing it back down, the sludge burning her throat. She gave her professor a strained smile, "Did we just teleport here?"

The man scoffed. "Hardly. We apparated, or rather I apparated and carried you side-along with me. Most people vomit the first time. Come."

She kept hold of his arm as he led her through the bustling alley. His muscles felt tense under her slight touch but she thought little of it. He seemed a stiff man in general. "Are all these people magical? Or are there any that aren't?"

"There are probably some muggle here with their muggle-born children. Otherwise no, they are all witches and wizards." Professor Snape seemed exasperated already so she fought back the urge to ask about muggle and muggle-borns. She assumed muggles were people without magic, considering the context.

Professor Snape led her to the end of the street and they entered a large white building with funny little creatures running around inside. He didn't turn to look to her as he said quietly, "Goblins run Gringotts, the main bank of wizarding England."

She nodded, "I understand. But sir, I haven't got any money for any things. Is there some sort of trust set up for those attending Hog... Hogwhatsit?"

They arrived at the largest desk at the back center of the large atrium and Snape replied quickly, "Hogwarts. You do have money, Potter, and we are here to collect some." Sshe looked up at him doubtfully but he merely handed over a small key to the goblin peering down at them from his high desk. "Miss Potter would like to visit her vault. Here is her key."

The goblin looked over the key and then Hyacinth herself appraisingly before nodding once. "Follow me."

They proceeded past him and through a door, into a large cavern, stepping into a small rusty looking cart. As soon as they had all sat down the cart took off at an alarming speed. Professor Snape and the goblin, Griphook the name on the desk plate had said, looked quite bored, but Hyacinth leaned forward with glee. She had never been allowed to the amusement park that Dudley talked so animatedly about, but she rather imagined this was what a roller coaster was like. As they screeched to a halt before a large vault door, Hyacinth took Professor Snape's hand to get out, and she threw a large smile at Griphook, "That was great, Griphook, sir!"

The goblin sneered in response, but Hyacinth was far too pleased to care. He unlocked her vault and Hyacinth entered, stumbling as she took in the vast wealth that lay before her. She saw gold everywhere. Mostly there were coins, but there was also a variety of jewelry, and some books that looked to be about the Potter family history. "Are these gold coins worth much, sir?" She turned to Professor Snape who explained the monetary system and the transfer between wizarding and muggle currency. Hyacinth took a few handfulls worth of the gold coins and stuck them in the pockets of her too large shorts, an old pair of Dudley's that barely remained on her hips with the weight of the gold filling them. She would look through the rest of her possessions in the vault at another time.

Next they stopped at the trunk store and she picked out a lovely plain grey rucksack that hung over her shoulders weightlessly. It had an extension charm inside, so she would be able to fit all her school things. After that they went to buy potions ingredients and her cauldron. She asked Professor Snape for advice on what would be best, and he seemed pleased that she had asked about the subject he taught. She decided she rather like seeing the dour man pleased. She resolved to do her very best in potions. They shopped for school robes, Hyacinth refusing to be fitted, asking simply for a standard size that would fit a first-year female. Finally they went to get her wand. Her professor steered her towards Olivanders and she felt a cool breeze the moment she stepped inside.

"Ah yes, Miss Potter. I wondered when we would be seeing you," An old, soft voice came from behind the counter.

Hyacinth nodded, "Hello, sir. Mister Olivander I presume?"

The man nodded back, "Yes, yes, that's right. In for a wand are you? I remember your mother and father coming in to buy their first wands like it was yesterday. Yes, very fine wands indeed." He smiled to himself sagely and Hyacinth couldn't help but feel as though he had just paid her parents a great compliment.

"Thank you, sir. Yes, I need a wand. I... I'm starting Hogwarts this fall, you see." Hyacinth's fingers twitched at her side, itching to be doing something, anything.

Olivander began to bring out wands and give them to her. She was unsure at first, giving the wands a little swoosh and feeling nothing at all. Wand after wand began to pile up and Hyacinth began to sweat. Perhaps she wasn't a witch after all. What if she didn't have magic?

Olivander merely smiled wider with every wand that didn't work until he came back with a dark box. He opened it to reveal a plain looking wand delicately placed on black velvet, "This one is holly and phoenix feather, 11". Give it a wave."

Hyacinth took it and did so, feeling a rush of heat that made her toes curl. A small display of fireworks shot out the tip of the wand and she knew that she had finally found her wand. She looked up at Olivander with a smile, only to frown when she saw his fascinated expression.

"Curious. Very curious. I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. The phoenix that gave his tail feather for your wand gave another. Just one other. The wand in question, gave you that scar." His eyes flickered up to her forehead where the mark could be seen slightly, through her long bangs.

"Er, thank you sir. Here you go." She handed the man his seven galleon fee and hurried out of the store, eager to hit the final stop on their adventure through the alley.

Professor Snape let her take his arm again, stiffening slightly under her touch. "The only stop that remains is the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. It should be quick. I have some brewing to do upon my return to the school soon."

"Excuse me, sir. I know I'm taking up what I'm sure is your very valuable time, but would it be all right if I browsed the shelves for two minutes while I find my books. I promise I won't be a second longer." The girl's fingers toyed with the hem of her too-long shirt. Her voice barely above a whisper, she looked up at the man through long lashes nervously.

"Two minutes, Miss Potter, and not a second longer." The threat was clear in his voice. She didn't want to know what he would do if she took any longer so she didn't.

His eyes followed her as she quickly assembled her school books and began pulling other books off the shelf from various areas, counting in her head. Sure that it had almost been two minutes, she grabbed her stack and met Professor Snape by the register. Both he and the man behind the register, Tilger his name tag said, eyed her stack warily before her purchases were rung up.

Tilger swept a hand over his bald head before he went through her choices and began tallying up her total, "Ah, all the first year books of course, good luck in Howarts. Oh I see you have quite the variety of interests, Miss Potter. _Bonham's Healing Basics_ , _Traditional Customs for the Picturesque Pureblood_ , as well as _Household Charms for the Charming Host_? Fascinating choices."

She flushed under the attention and paid for her books before placing them inside her new rucksack and thanking him.

Professor Snape stopped her as they left the bookstore. He appeared to hesitate before grinding out, "You will be staying with your relatives again until the start of term. I believe you can find your way back from the end of the drive if we apparate back? Keep in mind that it is exceedingly illegal to use magic outside of school." She nodded and he handed her her train ticket.

"Thank you, sir. I looked forward to learning much under your tutelage." She gave him a small smile.

The man made no outward reaction to her response save a single eyebrow raising as if to say, "We shall see." He let her take his arm once more and with a sharp CRACK they were back at the end of Privet Drive.

Hyacinth waved goodbye to him as she walked away and made her way back down Privet Drive. No doubt her Aunt and Uncle would be furious with her when she returned.

She opened the front door carefully, making sure all of her belongings were securely fastened inside her rucksack before she made a mad dash for her cupboard, furiously shoving the bag under her already lumpy mattress. With any luck, they would have no idea it was there. These things were her proof that the day had been real, that she belonged somewhere other than here, with these people.

She sat and waited for the inevitable.

Vernon returned from work soon after, muttering under his breath to himself before greeting his wife. Petunia whispered quickly to him, though Hyacinth had trouble hearing much, "That girl... back... cupboard... surely..."

It went quiet and Hyacinth let out the shaky breath she'd been holding in. Suddenly, the cupboard door flew open and a large, meaty hand grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her out of the cramped area.

She was pushed on to the cold, dirt-speckled linoleum floor of the kitchen and felt her hair being pulled back, fingers tangled in her thick brown wavy locks, holding her up.

"That other freak isn't here now, eh? Were you too freaky even for that lot?" She heard her Uncle's gleeful voice as he pulled her head around using her hair. Her scalp felt like it would separate from her skull at any moment and Hyacinth couldn't help the frightened whimper the feeling illicited. Her hair suddenly released, the rest of her body fell to the floor unceremoniously, fingers gripping unsuccessfully at the dirty floor beneath her.

"That's the best place for you, there. On the floor. Beneath the rest of us. You'll clean the floor like you should've done today while you were _out_. Then you'll go to the cupboard without dinner, where you'll stay until you're told otherwise." Here her Uncle laughed, "You'll be lucky if you get anything at all to eat in the next few days, girl. Now get cleaning!" The floor shook slightly as the beast retreated to the comfort of the living room to engage in "family time" with his wife and son.

Hyacinth pushed herself up, one hand rubbing her tender head. She quickly got to scrubbing the floor, leaving only a clean white in her path, the laughter coming from the TV in the other room a dull roar, determined to not leave a single speck of dirt that could cause a harsher punishment than this. She was surprised this was all she had to deal with. Perhaps now that the Dursleys knew that she had learned she was a witch they were... scared of her? Hyacinth frowned. She didn't think anyone would ever be as scared of her as she was of her Uncle.

The girl-who-lived didn't sleep at all that night. Once her relataives had gone to bed, she had been alone in her cupboard with a small flashlight, burried deep in the knowledge of the books she had bought. Her favorite by far was _Bonham's Healing Basics_. The book went over the basics of anatomy, and then proceeded to give examples of which charms were used to heal certain ailments and why, as well as the need for potions over spells in some cases, and vice versa in others. She wondered if healing would be a class at Hogwarts. By the look of her required texts, it wasn't likely. She sighed happily nontheless. Magic was real, she would soon be leaving the Dursleys for months on end, that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I make no money off this writing, Harry Potter belongs to J. , as well as other affiliates such as Scholastic Books, etc. I claim no ownership over any characters or plot that I have borrowed from the books and movies for this fanfiction.

Each day and night for the last week of her summer, Hyacinth Potter spent in her little cupboard, reading her books. She had finished all those that she had bought out of interest rather than need and was about halfway through each of her school texts. The last 3 mornings she had been allowed out for an hour each day, to clean up the kitchen and bathrooms, as well as to down the remains of a half-emptied smoothie from the local convenience store.

So the day of September 1st, Hyacinth Potter plucked up her rucksack and informed her Aunt with a shout that she would be back in June, then rushed out the door toward the bus stop. She arrived at King Cross Station at 10:30 according to the large clock that stood out front, and she made her way inside, her ticket clutched tightly between her small fingers. She observed a family of redheads run straight at a wall and quickly ascertained that this was the entrance to her platform. Pushing her trolley forward with determination, Hyacinth passed through the wall as though it were water, feeling cool and refreshed on the other side.

Her ears prickled at the loud sounds of the platform. To her right she saw a giant red engine sitting grandly, and she looked back down at her ticket with a grin, "The Hogwarts Express."

She boarded the train with her rucksack, finding an empty compartment near the back of the train rather quickly.

With a great lurch and a jolt, the large steam engine began to move, pulling its cars along with gusto. Hyacinth watched as they began to traverse the country, past great fields and small towns. She had never seen so much of the world!

After a few minutes the door to her compartment slid open and a girl with frizzy brown hair asked, "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Hyacinth nodded and motioned to the seat across from her, "Sure. Go ahead." She stuck out her hand, "My name's Hyacinth."

The other girl shook the offered hand before gasping, "Holy cricket, you're Hyacinth Potter!"

"Er, yeah, I guess I am? Sorry but do I know you?" Hyacinth's brows wiggled in confusion. How did this girl know her?

"Oh I'm sorry. No, I'm Hermione Granger. I just meant that you're the girl-who-lived! You're mentioned in all the modern history books, of course. Didn't you know?"

Hyacinth shook her head, "Sorry, no. I had no idea. What did I ever do?"

So Hermione told her the tale of Voldemort, how he had come to Hyacinth's house when she was just a baby, on Halloween night, and killed her parents. How Hyacinth had somehow defeated this evil man when she was just one, and how she was proclaimed the savior of the wizarding world. so this was her place in the wizarding world. In Surrey she was nothing, an afraid little girl who deserved the punches she got from her relatives. But here, here she was someone. Someone important! She was the savior of the wizarding world, and she'd be damned if she would act like that afraid little girl while she was part of this world.

"I'm afraid I really don't remember defeating Voldemort." Hermione shivered at the name, "Sorry. But I guess I do have the scar." She pushed her long bangs up with one hand, to show Hermione the lightning-bolt shaped mark on her forehead.

Hermione looked at it for a moment before looking back at her face. She seemed reluctant now, "You don't think its strange, do you? That I've read all about you and all?"

"Well no. If what you said is true it sounds like everyone knows who I am. Besides, reading is great, no matter the subject." Hyacinth took some books out of her rucksack, handing them to Hermione, "These are my first wizarding books I bought a few weeks ago. They're absolutely brilliant."

Hermione practically squealed in delight, "Oh how wonderful! I've read through most of the first year texts already but I hadn't thought to look into other subjects. Healing? Customs? These sound so useful!" The frizzy-haired girl bit her lip, "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed this one on customs? You see I'm a muggle-born and I really don't know... well anything about wizarding traditions."

Hyacinth grinned at her, "I didn't either until I read this. Please, feel free. You can keep it if you'd like. I finished it a few nights ago." Hermione's eyes lit up and Hyacinth asked, "Would you maybe... want to be friends?" She was immensely pleased when Hermione smiled and nodded, "I would love to!"

The rest of the train ride passed by mostly uneventful, save for a visit from a blonde-haired boy. "I heard Hyacinth Potter was somewhere down this end of the train. Have you seen her?"

Hyacinth raised a small hand, "Hello, I'm Hyacinth, Hyacinth Potter."

The boy's eyes flew up in surprise. He gave the girl an appraising once-over, grimacing at the state of her hair and her too large, wrong-gendered clothing. "I see," he said carefully before sticking a hand out and saying in a haughty voice, "Well I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hyacinth stuck her hand out as well, to shake his, but he instead caught her hand and ghosted his lips over the back of her hand gently. Hyacinth's eyes widened. According to her book this was a pureblood greeting. Her eyes darted to Hermione.

"And who are you?" Draco looked over toward the other girl as well.

The other girl stuck her hand out and Draco repeated the gesture, causing Hermione's eyes to widen and a red flush to take over her entire face. "Hermione Granger."

"Granger, hmm. That name isn't familiar." Draco hummed.

Hermione nodded slowly, nerves apparent in her shaky voice, "That's probably because I'm a muggle-born."

Hyacinth stared Draco down, daring him to say anything against her new friend. According to her book many purebloods found the company of muggle-borns as distasteful as muggles.

Draco seemed to catch her look so he simply shrugged his shoulders, a strained smile on his face, "Ah, makes sense then. Well, mind if I sit here? My own compartment was getting a bit... crowded."

Hyacinth and Hermione shared a look before welcoming Draco into the compartment. He made no comments on the wizarding customs book Hermione held tightly, merely nodded approvingly before making himself comfortable.

The three chatted about various material from the first year textbooks before they arrived at Hogwarts. As they headed toward the castle together with the other first-years, Hyacinth was pleased to note that they stayed close together. She had her first ever friends!

They were soon ushered into a large hall, four long tables taking up most of the room. A large table at the head of the room sat with many adults, probably teachers. Before them sat a stool, with a grumpy looking hat on it. If hats could look grumpy, that is.

The woman who had led them in, Professor McGonagall Hyacinth remembered, began to call names and one by one the children went up and sat on the stool, the now obviously grumpy hat plopped upon their heads. Hermione's name came up first and she walked forward, looking much more confident than she probably was, and sat primly down on the stool. The hat fell on to her and Hermione's eyes darted around the hall for a moment before the piece of cloth shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Some other names were called and then it was Draco's turn. He had barely gotten the hat on his head when it had called out distinctly, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hyacinth was next and she walked up slowly, smiling slightly as she recognized Professor Snape at the head table. He merely raised a brow in return. The hat plopped down on her head and she heard a sudden whisper, "Hyacinth Potter, ah yes, a wonderful mind indeed. Brave, certainly, yes. And with a thirst, to prove yourself. But where to put you... better be... RAVENCLAW!"

There was polite applause as Hyacinth made her way toward the table Hermione sat at, scooching in next to her. She caught Draco's eye across the hall and gave him a little wave. She hoped they would have some classes together, even if they were in different houses. A few more names were called but Hyacinth was too busy staring up at the enchanted ceiling to pay much attention.

After the sorting was finished, Headmaster Dumbledore waved his hands and the tables were suddenly full of food. Hyacinth's eyes popped. She had never seen so much food before! She quickly piled her plate up with a small variety of offerings, taking care to avoid the juices in the middle of the table, her mind straying dangerously to her customary green smoothie meal.

As the meal ended, Hyacinth got up with the rest of her house and followed the prefect up to Ravenclaw tower. They stopped at a portrait of a sphinx that asked them, "What has an eye, but cannot see?"

They were all silent for a moment before Hermione offered, "A needle?"

The sphinx nodded and the portrait swung open, revealing an inviting room with two sets of stairs. The prefect, Penelope, told them, "The left leads to the boys dorms, the right leads to the girls dorms. First years, your dorm room will be the first on the left at the top of the stairs."

Hermione and Hyacinth headed upstairs to unpack their things with two other girls, Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst.

The pair spent the rest of the night together in the Ravenclaw dorm, sitting on their respective beds, reading their books together, occasionally discussing various spells or theories they came upon. Hyacinth was excited to try out some of the charms she had read about in her books. Their dorm room was cold, the September night air swirling around them. Hyacinth waved her wand in a wide arc around the room and muttered the warming charm from the first chapter of her household charms book. The air immediately started to warm, and Hermione looked up from her book at Hyacinth, a grin wide on her face.

"Hyacinth, that was brilliant! Can I borrow that when you're done reading it?"

Hyacinth grinned back at the other girl, "Of course, Hermione." She looked down at her wand and let the warmth of the room gather into her body, "My first spell... wow."

Classes were everything Hyacinth had dreamed and more. They were paired with the Slytherins more often than not, and Hyacinth was glad she had finished her wizarding customs and etiquette book before coming to the school. Draco was the penultimate pureblood, and he greeted Hyacinth and Hermione at the beginning of each class with a gentle kiss on the back of both of their hands. Hermione blushed a deep red every time, while Hyacinth merely smiled. She had gone from pauper to princess practically overnight! She was riding on a high that didn't feel like it could be stopped!

* * *

Hermione had lit up when she realized that Hyacinth was more than happy to do her share of the work. Hermione had gone to a muggle school before this apparently, where those partnered with her on projects sat back and let her do everything. Their teamwork was very complimentary, especially in potions. Hermione would follow the text and Hyacinth would prepare the ingredients as she had learned to do from cooking at the Dursleys. They turned in potion after flawless potion, so Hyacinth was surprised when Professor Snape asked her to stay after one day.

The rest of the class filed out and Hyacinth walked to the front, swinging her rucksack back and forth anxiously. "Yes, Professor Snape, sir?"

The man looked at her in silence for a long moment before he motioned her to come all the way up to his desk. She did so and he sighed, letting out a long breath, "Miss Potter, am I correct in assuming that you and your relatives... do not get along?"

He seemed to be choosing his words with great delicacy and Hyacinth felt her breath constrict in her chest before she nodded once, "Yes, sir. That's right, sir."

"I have heard rumors that you had no idea of your past before you came here. Indeed when I accompanied you to Diagon Alley you seemed... in the dark. Is this also true?"

Hyacinth affirmed this and the man opened one of the drawers to his desk and withdrew a photograph. He placed it upon his desk and pushed it toward her. "You may have this then. I have a copy myself of course, so it is no trouble. It is rightfully yours, either way."

Hyacinth reached out and looked at it, letting her fingers caress the edges of the old Polaroid, "Who is this, sir?"

"Your mother."

After that, the two fell into a steady rhythm. Whenever Professor Snape seemed to be in a particularly good mood, Hyacinth would stay after class, and listen to a story about her mother. The man never mentioned her father, save to say that he was, "an absolute swine," with his meanest sneer. But he spoke of her mother with such care, so quietly. Apparently they had been friends when they had gone to Hogwarts together. Hyacinth felt truly blessed to be able to hear about her, and she told her Professor as much. He had merely looked away, mouth set in a firm line as always. He certainly didn't seem like the mean dungeon bat the other students seemed to think he was, at least not to Hyacinth.

* * *

Halloween fell upon the school like a visiting King. Whispers of the Halloween feast, particularly the sweet desserts, were awash within the hallways of Hogwarts. Some of the upper years had transfigured their their robes to have flashy cuffs or collars with jack-o-lanterns or skulls. Even the ghosts seemed spirited. _Especially_ the ghosts seemed spirited. They floated through walls and people with abandon, greeting each other with merriment. Of course, it wasn't a pleasant day for the _entire_ school. Upon waking, Hermione had thrown Hyacinth a sympathetic look, looping an arm through hers as they went about their day.

Hyacinth has never really grieved before. Sure, she had known she had parents, she must have come from somewhere. But her relatives had always glossed over the subject with abrupt lies and insults rather than give her a date or any real information about them. Now she had it all. She knew their names, the exact day the died, and the real reason why. She carried the picture Professor Snape had given her in her rucksack, the first gift Hyacinth had ever truly been given. All her thoughts and emotions that day seemed to be dragged back into the picture, like a black hole that she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Upon seeing her face, Draco had immediately understood, and tactfully mentioned that Halloween, or Samhain, was a day to celebrate not only the season turning, but also the supernatural, and that there was a small ritual they could do to honor her parents. It would be best effective at night, so they planned to skip the feast and perform the ritual in one of the lower level lavatories, which was bound to be empty.

When Hyacinth entered the bathroom her skin prickled, the air was thick with magic. Draco was sitting just outside a small circle on the floor, Hermione on the opposite side, watching fiercely as the boy scribbled symbols on the floor in chalk.

"So what do we do exactly?" Hyacinth sat between them, legs criss-cross. She let her fingers pick at her robes, all nerves.

Draco gestured to the center of the circle, "Do you have anything of hers? Place it there?"

Hyacinth hesitated before taking out the picture and placing it in the circle, "I'm not sure if it was hers, but it is of her."

"That'll do," Draco nodded, chest held out slightly. "My father usually does this at home to honor my grandparents, but he let me help this year. Trust me, you'll feel better, at least a bit, when it's done. Join hands."

The three first years grabbed each other hands and held on, as Draco began to chant a short string of words in Latin. The lights dimmed, and small flames lit up around the circle. Hyacinth gasped as her picture lifted off the floor slightly before falling back down, a puff of air blowing away the dust from underneath it. She felt her magic reacting to the ritual, rolling off of her and feeding the flames. She wondered if her friends felt it too.

Draco stopped chanting and they all watched as embers from the flames rose up and crinkled into nothingness. They waited there, sitting still and silent, for nearly 20 minutes as the flames dissipated. When the last ember burned out, Hyacinth felt a great calm come over her. She picked up the picture from the center of the circle and returned it to her rucksack, "Thank you, Draco, Hermione. This... that meant a lot. I do feel a bit better."

Her friends grinned dazedly, also feeling the last of the magic swirling away. Everyone slumped their backs against the wall, exhausted.

"It really drains your magic," Draco explained, "since you don't use a wand or anything. But it has to be that way, to be really personal, you know. It's like feeding some of your life force into the other side."

Hermione frowned, "Isn't that a bit like necromancy? Pushing your life force into a dead being?"

"Er, well I suppose." Draco brushed of the front of his robe, some of the dust having coated it in gray, "But with this ritual you don't really have that intent. The chant was about giving honor to those passed on, and sending them a message of peace through our magic. At least, that's how mother and father explained it."

Hermione nodded, moving her hand forward to brush away the circle, before speaking carefully. "I don't think we should tell anyone we did this. It sounds like it's borderline dark." At Draco's expression she hastened to explain, "I'm glad we did it, I think it really helped Hyacinth, and I really liked getting to see a samhain custom. I just think that, since there seems to be a certain attitude about that sort of magic, that we shouldn't go spreading it about. Sorry, do I sound like a complete jerk?"

Before anyone could respond, a loud bang had resounded in the room and in lumbered creature great in stature. Large hands gripped a wooden club, and sunken eyes took in the trio.

Draco gulped and Hermione stuttered in a hushed voice, "Th-that's a troll!" Taking out their wands, their arms shook, still tired from having their magic depleted by the ritual.

Hyacinth gripped her wand tightly. She was tired yes, but not as much as the others. She raised her wand as it lumbered towards them, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The troll stopped as it's club suddenly rose up into the air. It looked up confusedly before the club promptly dropped on its head, leaving a deep dent in the skull as the troll fell forward, landing just shy of the children's feet. They all scurried back as it's wound started to slowly leak blood, the troll's body twitching every few moments.

No one moved.

A scuffle of footsteps later and Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Quirrell were at the scene. Professor Flitwick took in the scene before a troubled look crossed his face, "Oh dear, dear. This creature almost got to these students! Bad, very bad, indeed this could have been. Someone will have to inform Minny," he blushed before amending, "er, Professor McGonagall, of course. What happened here?"

The students eyed each other before Hermione spoke up, "It's all my fault, Professor. I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." The girl flushed red to the roots of her hair, embarrassment plain on her face.

Draco was looking at her like a fish out of water. Hyacinth shook her head, "We were with her, and when the troll finally came we got lucky. We floated the club away and... and dropped it on the troll's head. I... I don't think it's dead." Hyacinth was staring at the troll with conflict warring in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt it, really. But the creature had been coming for them and the other were too magically exhausted...

Professor Snape was silent, looking at the troll rather than them. He quickly snatched up Draco by the collar and led him form the room. Hermione winced. She felt sorry for the boy, no doubt he'd be getting an earful from Snape about the incident.

Flitwick nodded at them both, "Yes, well. Unfortunate as this situation was, I will have to take points, 25 to be exact, for going looking for trouble like this. However," a small smile played on his face, "I'll have to award points - perhaps 30? - for using the levitating charm in such an advanced way. Come come now, let's get you to bed. Don't want you to have to look at this any more than you already have." Flitwick motioned for them to follow him, clearly proud of the students from his house.

They moved to follow but Professor Quirrell stopped Hyacinth before she walked out, "One m-m-moment please Miss P-P-Potter."

The other went on ahead and Hyacinth waited, tucking her wand back into the folds of her robes. "Yes, sir?"

"That was r-rather ing-g-g-genius sp-spell casting Miss P-P-P-Potter." Quirrel eyed the troll before looking back at her.

Hyacinth felt her cheeks flush slightly at the praise. Points were one thing, but being told she was good at magic, at anything... Her stomach began to settle and she felt more like herself as she answered. "It was really nothing. Hermione and I have been practicing as much as we can with things we have learned or read about and when I saw the troll come in I just acted without thinking." She looked at the twitching troll again, its eyes flickering open and close, body parts spasming. "I-I'm sorry sir. Can't we... put it out of its misery? It looks like its in so much pain..."

Quirrell stared down at her, saying nothing for a beat before looking over at the troll again. "Why d-d-don't y-you p-put it d-d-down then, Miss P-P-Potter?"

Hyacinth's head snapped up, apprehension marring her features, before she pointed her wand toward the troll's neck. " _Bonham's Healing Basics_ mentioned the jugular is best for a swift death. I... I don't want it to suffer anymore." She muttered the spell, " _Diffindo._ " The creature's neck sprayed blood, ruining the bottom hem of her robes before the thing went entirely limp, and she knew it was dead.

She sighed and looked back at her professor. Quirrell was looking at her appraisingly before nodding, "N-nice w-w-w-work there Miss P-P-Potter. Off to-b-bed now I th-th-think." He ushered her out of the room before slamming it shut behind her, himself still inside.

Hyacinth walked down the corridors back toward the Ravenclaw dorms, bile swirling around tumultuously in her small stomach. She ran to the nearest bathroom and proceeded to empty her belly into one of the toilets, heaving far more than she ever had before. Perhaps because now that she was at Hogwarts she was eating more.

Curling up inside the stall, Hyacinth shivered. Her stomach felt better now, but her heart still threatened to leap from her chest. Raising a shaky hand to her mouth she pushed herself up off the damp stone floor and returned to her dorm. The walk was cold, and though there was no breeze inside the castle's thick walls, Hyacinth gripped her robes tighter around herself. A muttered warming charm did nothing to thaw the chill that crawled over her skin.

She carefully slipped into her room and made her way toward the bed, slipping under the covers. She stuffed the stained robes under her bed, a dirty secret to be hidden away from even herself. She waited a moment and Hermione's voice whispered from the bed closest, "Are you all right, Hyacinth? What did Professor Quirrell want?"

Hyacinth turned over on her side, "He just needed help cleaning up a bit. I'm fine."

There was another beat of silence before Hyacinth heard a watery, "Thank you. For saving us."

The corners of her mouth turned up and for the first time that night she felt a heavy weight lift from her. "Thank _you_ , Hermione."She put her rucksack next the her on the bed, feeling the thrum of magic dissipating from the picture of her mother, fading into the night. She didn't let herself think on it a moment more before her dreams overtook her.

Her only dreams that night were of a large monster, twitching violently before it stilled, lying cold on the floor. Rich red pooled over immaculate white.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I make no money off this writing, Harry Potter belongs to J. , as well as other affiliates such as Scholastic Books, etc. I claim no ownership over any characters or plot that I have borrowed from the books and movies for this fanfiction.

 **AN:** Hey all, bit of a short chapter here to speed through some basic plot points and illustrate the dynamic of our main trio. Hope y'all enjoy!

It had started off innocently enough. They were leading Draco up to Ravenclaw tower, to show him what the Ravenclaw dorm looked like, when the staircases had shifted and they had ended up on the third floor corridor. Hermione had screeched at them not to explore but Draco had scoffed. "They wouldn't actually keep anything truly dangerous here. It's a school, Hermione."

She had followed after them, not wanting to be left alone, and they reached a large oak door. Hyacinth grinned at Draco before pointing her wand at the large padlock and whispering, " _Alohamora."_ The lock had clicked open and the three made their way into the dark room.

"You'd think they'd put some windows in here or something with how dark it is. I can't see anything!"

"Ouch, Draco that was my foot!"

"Well it wasn't me, I'm next to Hyacinth!"

"I didn't do anything either!"

A loud snarl caused the trio to jump and they turned to stare into 3 pairs of very large, very red eyes. They ran from the room, slobber gushing after them. They shut the door tight and sighed before Draco exclaimed, "Was that a Cerberus?!"

"A what?"

Hermione turned on her, "Oh really Hyacinth, I lent you that book on magical creatures last week! I thought you would've finished it by now! A Cerberus, as in a three-headed hell dog."

"Oh. Right. I got stuck up on the mermaid chapter actually. Well anyway, let's run now, ask questions later."

Christmas came too quickly for Hyacinth, and soon all her friends had left for the holidays, Draco and Hermione each off to visit their parents for yule. Hyacinth was more than happy to stay at the castle, doubting she would be welcome back at the Dursleys during what was meant to be a happy family time. Therefore, she remained in the Ravenclaw dorm, the only one of her year in her house to stay behind.

She had borrowed one of the school owls to order Hermione and Draco their presents, as well as one for her favorite potions professor. She had gotten Hermione a lovely anklet and a variety of books on wizarding customs so that the other girl might fit in as well as possible with the ever judging eye of Draco upon her. Speaking of, Draco had recieved from her an assortment of his favorite candies, as well as a pair of Slytherin-themed cuff links for his robes. The dour Professor Snape had received an assortment of potions ingredients for his private stock.

What astonished Hyacinth was that upon waking up she had also received presents! Hermione had given her a two-way diary so that she and Hermione could write each other over any holidays. From Draco she herself received some treats, as well as a letter of invitation to spend part of the summer hols at Malfoy Manor with he and some other friends.

There was also a mystery gift. She couldn't tell who had sent it, there was no tag on the silver shimmering wrapping paper. She removed the string around it carefully and unfolded the paper. Before her lay a velvety-looking cloak. She let her fingers trail over it slowly, feeling the comfortable material.

Picking it up and swinging it over her shoulders, she gave herself a once over in the dorm mirror only to find that all she could see of herself was a head!

She gulped once. The cloak made her invisible! How delightful!

She turned back to the wrapping to discover a thin slip of parchment tucked into one of the inner folds, ink scraped neatly across its surface. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

Hyacinth squashed down the curiosity growing in her mind and instead began to write her thank you notes for the gifts she had received. She wondered if she would be able to buy an owl the next summer, so she didn't have to use the school owl anymore. It had squawked dreadfully at her when she had sent it off with the mail order catalogue.

Determined to get some new books before the break was over but knowing the library was closed during winter hols, Hyacinth donned her new cloak that night and snuck into the library. She ventured toward the shelves containing the standard second year textbooks and plucked a few out. Who knew when she would get the time to read next year's books once she was back at the Dursleys?

As she shuffled the books into her bag, she would return them in a few weeks, she froze at the sound of quick footsteps drawing near. There was a sudden clatter and Hyacinth turned slightly, watching in horror as Professor Snape slammed Professor Quirrell into one of the bookshelves.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Quirinus, but I do know that whatever it is, I will find out." Snape was spewing the words like venom, dangerously close to the defense professor's face.

Professor Quirrell stared at Snape with unabashed fear, "R-r-really, S-S-Severus, I d-don't have anything to h-h-hide." He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "If th-this is about the ph-ph-philosoph-phers st-stone I assure y-you I did my b-b-best to pro-protect it -"

"Do not speak of it!" Snape's eyes darted around the room, "Just you be assured that I. Am. Watching. You."

The two swept from the room, heading in opposite directions after exiting the library and Hyacinth felt her tense shoulders drop an inch. Thank Merlin! That had been too close. She proceeded to leave the library, being extra sneaky as she did so.

As she neared the entrance to the dorms she felt a slight pull coming from around the corner. It felt as though her magic were leading her somewhere, a trail of breadcrumbs to some end. She followed the pull, trusting her magic.

She opened a small door and entered. She'd never been in this room before. She hadn't known it was even there! The large room was mostly empty, save a large mirror in the center of the room. Hyacinth approached it cautiously, reading the carved words at the top, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Sounded like a load of gibberish. She looked into the mirror and gasped at what she saw standing behind her. Her mother, looking just like she had in the picture her Professor had given her, and a man, who she assumed was her father. Her parents, and they were here!

She turned around quickly and saw nothing but an empty room. She looked up again at the inscription, "I show not your face but your hearts desire." She choked slightly, throat closing and opening painfully.

"A cruel trick," she whispered, as she re-donned her cloak and strode from the room, tears fiercely pricking at the corner of her eyes.

When Hermione got back from break, Hyacinth had hugged her immediately, before rushing her off to their room. They could finally get some answers together! "What do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : I make no money off this writing, Harry Potter belongs to J. , as well as other affiliates such as Scholastic Books, etc. I claim no ownership over any characters or plot that I have borrowed from the books and movies for this fanfiction.

Hyacinth couldn't believe that Professor Flitwick had just shuffled them out of his office when they had suggested someone was going to try and steal the stone. With a huff she led Hermione and Draco back to the third-floor corridor, much to their protest. "Come on, we proved with the troll that we can handle it. Besides, we can't let someone steal the philosopher's stone. Just think of the consequences! What if it fell into the wrong hands?"

The others had reluctantly agreed and they stepped into the large oak door once more. They heard the soft trilling of a harp, spelled to play itself, sat off to the side of the room.

Draco whispered, " _Lumos_ ," and a pale light shone from the tip of his wand. "There. At least now we can see."

Hermione poked Hyacinth in the side, "Look, there's a trap door. A Cerberus will stay asleep as long as there is music, so let's hurry up."

Hyacinth nodded, "Let's go. The three scurried toward the trap door and jumped in, falling a short distance before landing on something soft and squishy. Draco fell right through with a crash, landing on solid stone below them. "Why did only Draco fall through?"

"I don't know, what is this stuff?"

The plant's tendrils wrapped tighter around them, climbing up and up, reaching their torsos now.

Draco shouted up, "It's Devil's Snare! Use your wands!"

The girls nearly slapped their palms to their foreheads. Of course! A duo of whispered, " _Lumos!_ " and they both fell through, landing unceremoniously on their backsides.

Draco helped them both up, Hermione wincing as she stood. "It's nothing, just my ankle."

Hyacinth frowned, "I'm sorry Hermione. I've only read up on the cuts and bruises section of the healing book so far. I can't heal it."

"It's fine. Let's keep going." She had been right, Hermione was a fighter indeed.

Going through a rounded archway the trio heard a fluttering of wings and looked up to find hundreds of winged keys flying around the room at top speed. They eyed the brooms next to a locked door. "Someone's going to have to get the key. The right key."

"You don't think we can just use _Alohamora_?" Draco frowned.

Hyacinth shook her head, "They probably spelled it so only the key could open it. Otherwise what would be the point? Even us first-years know that spell."

"Well," Draco said, stepping forward, "I've been flying since I was three. I can do this." He mounted a broom and Hermione hissed, "Wait." He looked at her in confusion.

The frizzy-haired girl pointed her wand toward the keys and incanted, " _Immobulus_. Now, it'll be large, and rather worn. That one, with the broken wing."

"Thanks," Draco pushed off the floor and flew up and up, toward the ceiling, and grasped the frozen key. Settling back down he thrust the key into the lock and turned it, grinning when the door opened and allowed their passage through.

The next room housed a large chess set, with broken pieces strewn everywhere. "Do you think we're still on the third floor? Cause if so this has got to be the biggest floor in all of Hogwarts. This looks like wizards chess, you know."

Hermione bit her lip, "I'm not sure. But it looks like this challenge can only be passed once. Look, the door over there is open."

"Thank Merlin. I've never played chess, let alone wizards chess." Hyacinth moved toward the door.

Draco helped Hermione through to the next room and the trio promptly froze. Ahead of them was a fully grown mountain troll, rubbing its head and moving to stand up. It sniffed the air and turned its head to face them, before abruptly throwing its large club straight toward them. Hyacinth rolled out of the way. Draco pulled Hermione away and fell to the side.

Hyacinth pointed her wand at the troll, " _Flipendo_!" The troll flew through the air briefly before smacking against the wall behind it with a sickening CRUNCH. It slowly fell to the floor, head lolling to one side, dead.

Hyacinth rushed toward Hermione, "Are you all right?"

The other girl let out a small cry as she tried to stand, "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes wet with held back tears, "I-I think my sprained ankle got hit by the club at the last second as Draco pulled me away."

The blond boy's breathing became shallow, "Is she going to be okay? We can't go back now and let the stone -"

"Her ankle's broken. You take her back, Draco, her safety is more important than anything else. Go to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey should be able to heal the bone easily, but the more time we waste the worse it'll get. I'll go on, we've got to be close now."

Draco looked hesitant before nodding quickly. He hoisted Hermione on to his back and began to head back, "Be careful, Hyacinth! Don't make me come back to carry you too!"

Hyacinth threw the boy a grin before she moved forward, sending the troll one last look. She didn't feel nearly as bad about killing this troll. It had hurt Hermione. Her grip tightened on her wand, no one hurt her friends.

As she walked through the next door she felt something tickle her as she approached the wooden table in the center of the area. Looking back she saw flames dancing in front of the door. She looked behind the table and saw flames obscuring that door as well. Feet pulling her body forward, she inspected the table before her. She picked up a scrap of paper and read it to herself:

 _"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight"_

Hyacinth reread it once more and then glanced at the bottles. The three poisons were all obvious as they all made aesthetic appearances in her potions book, and so the two on their right must have been the nettle wines. That left two bottles, one potion was black, like the flames ahead of her, and one purple, like the flames behind her. She downed the black potion and put the purple one back. This challenge had almost been fun!

She moved through the black flames with a shudder and opened the small door they covered with a creak.

Hyacinth walked into the room and took a breath. Large and spacious, the room was entirely made of stone, the light tan color making her feel as though she were in an Egyptian tomb rather than her school in Scotland. There, in the center of the room, stood Professor Quirrell and a large mirror, the mirror of erised Hyacinth realized.

He turned to look at her.

"Ah, Potter. Surprised to see me here?" The man looked at her with a sneer and Hyacinth heard rather than felt her heart thundering in her chest, which was heaving as she stared into the face of the man that had left her heart and mind warring in conflict all year long. She gulped down any fear she felt, this wasn't Vernon. There were no fat fists, no belt. She had killed a troll in front of him, if anything that should make her feel more confident in her abilities around him.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if it would be you. For a bit I thought maybe Professor Snape... but that would be absurd. It doesn't matter now. Why do you want the Philosopher's Stone? You're still young, what good is it to you?" Hyacinth's wand slid into her hand, fingers curling around the smooth holly. Ever since Halloween Hyacinth had avoided Professor Quirrell. She had the strange feeling that it was a dark secret between them, that it would bring her nothing good if she were to tell someone. She still didn't trust the man afterwards though, and it seemed her instincts had been right all along.

Quirrell didn't answer her, muttering under his breath instead, quickly, urgently. Was he talking to himself? Hyacinth took another quick look around. No one else was in the room that she could see. She raised her wand, forcing herself to sound calmer than she was, "Professor, please, let's just go back together. We can head back to the main part of the castle and... and I promise I won't tell Dumbledore anything, please."

The man stood facing the mirror, gazing into it. A raspy chuckle filled the room, echoing off the walls and reverberating, sending goosebumps up Hyacinth's legs and arms. "Hyacinth... Potter. Use the girl. Let me speak... to her."

"But master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell protested weakly, eyes darting from his own reflection to Hyacinth in the mirror distantly.

"I am strong enough... for this." Quirrel began to unwrap his turban and Hyacinth felt her wand arm falling to her side, trembling. As the last fold came undone she found herself searching over a second face, taut skin pulled over the back of Quirrell's skull, red eyes staring straight through her. Her body frozen, she took in the face's mouth, lips and teeth all made out of a sickly stretched skin, pale as the moon from being hidden behind that turban.

"Hyacinth... Potter. It's been too long. Yes, what a... tiny thing. All bones, hm? Come, look into the mirror, girl. Tell me what you see." The voice rasped, fleshy mouth contorting to form the scratchy sound.

Hyacinth shook her head quickly, forcing her wand back into the air. "Voldemort..." she whispered. She thought of what she had seen in the mirror during yule. Her parents... she doubted she would see them now. She didn't dare glance toward the mirror, even from that distance. Something dark was bubbling up in her gut and her eyes were glued to the parasite on her Defense Professor's head. This was the man who had killed her parents, who she had killed all those years ago, as a baby. He hadn't offered the information but she knew. She felt it, an ache deep in her bones, coursing through them like Fiendfyre, and he was right. That's what she was. All bones. All-encompassing rage filled her body, her scar on fire. She wasn't afraid, she was angry!

Voldemort laughed, cold, but Hyacinth didn't waver. He said something about power but she couldn't focus on his words, "Need the stone... power... join..." Quirrell was focused on the mirror, content to let his master speak to her. Hyacinth didn't feel like speaking. She didn't feel like listening. Hyacinth wanted to let the fire out. " _Diffindo_ " she incanted, slashing toward Voldemort's face, his eyes going wide at the sudden attack, unforeseen. The spell hit the back of Quirrell's shoulder instead, causing him to fall to his knees, screaming in pain.

Voldemort grew angry and his mouth spewed brownish-red spittle, "No, no! Get up you fool. Potter, stop-!"

" _Diffindo! Incendio!"_ Her charms flew toward the double man with alarming speed, her severing charm hitting him square in the neck, blood spraying out in a thick mist. His entire body went up in flames and suddenly the room was cold. She was reminded of the troll from Halloween, how she had severed its neck as well, red covering the dusty yellowed stones of the floor. There was less blood this time, but it pooled still, a stream creeping toward her, fleeing the flames.

Hyacinth lowered her wand, sick satisfaction settling inside her and she hated herself. She was happy he was dead, that she killed him. The troll had been let into the castle, probably by Quirrell himself to distract everyone. It wasn't hard to riddle out. Of course, killing a person was different. It felt different, or at least it was supposed to. So why did Hyacinth only feel pleased? Was she a monster like him?

Despite the large fire in a mess on the floor before her, Hyacinth's veins turned to ice as a large shadow wrenched itself from Quirrell's body, tearing away with a scream of pain, turning on her and sweeping past her like the wind.

Hyacinth felt her eyes beginning to fail her and she gripped her wand tightly as she fell to the floor, letting a deep sleep overtake her just as the doors behind her burst open.

* * *

Hyacinth woke to a slight weight shifting on to her bed. Her eyes opened groggily as she took in the bright white walls of the hospital wing surrounding her before she slowly sat up. "Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

He chuckled as he sat with her, "Good morning, Hyacinth." He seemed to be sampling a box of Bertie's Beans and she noticed with confusion the pile of sweets on the table at the end of the cot.

"What happened sir? Hermione and Draco, are they-?"

Dumbledore put a hand up to stop her, "Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are fine, just fine. Miss Granger's ankle is good as new, or so I'm told. How are you?"

Hyacinth was startled by the question. She felt fine, so she said as much.

Another chuckle, "You're quite resistant, aren't you my girl?"

"Yes, sir. Er, Professor. What happened on the third floor... that is, what happened to Professor Quirrell?"

"Ah, yes, unfortunate I must say. You defended yourself admirably. Professor Quirrell will not be able to harm anyone ever again, nor was he able to make away with the stone." His eyes twinkled softly.

Hyacinth gulped. Did that mean that he... that she... had she killed him? She had certainly meant to stop him, and she had killed the troll, but to kill a person.

Dumbledore seemed to read her thoughts, "No one will blame you, Hyacinth. Professor Quirrell was in the service of a very evil man, and his actions meant to harm you and everyone in this school. Of course, what happened between the two of you was a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. I doubt anyone would fault you for protecting yourself."

Squashing down the dark guilt growing in her belly Hyacinth asked, "What about Voldemort, sir? That was him, wasn't it? That shadow."

The twinkling eyes of the headmaster dimmed, "Yes, my dear girl, I'm sorry to say it was. I would like to think that he also cannot harm anyone anymore, but I would be lying to both you and myself if I were to say that was the case. Lord Voldemort lives on to see another day, a mere shadow creeping across the land for now."

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore gave her a grandfatherly smile, "I'm sure your friends would like to see you themselves now. Exams have been cancelled so rest as much as you can. If you'll excuse me-"

"Headmaster!" Hyacinth lowered her voice, "I was wondering. Would it be possible for me to stay here this summer? At Hogwarts? It's just my relatives -"

Dumbledore shook his head and cut her off gently, "No, Hyacinth. I'm afraid you must stay at Privet Drive with your relatives over the summer. For your own protection."

Hyacinth looked down at the thin hospital bed sheets, forlorn. Of course. She hadn't expected it would feel this bitter. She forced a smile on to her face as she heard Hermione and Draco run into the room. There was no way she would ever tell them what her place was outside this world. She would die first.


End file.
